This invention relates to a method for manufacturing a component, a component producible with said method and a turbomachine having a component.
In turbomachines in particular, it is necessary either to use components which are particularly thermally or mechanically stable themselves, or to use components which protect other parts of the machine from thermal, mechanical and physical loads. In an aircraft engine, temperatures of 2000 K or higher can be reached. It is known here, among others, to provide metallic components with a ceramic coating. The ceramic coating is here used above all as a thermal insulation layer. It is also known to provide metallic components with plastic-containing coatings, in particular fibre composite layers, as the latter have, for example, weight advantages.
The coating (ceramic or plastic-containing) and the metallic component have differing thermal and mechanical properties, so that there is a risk of the ceramic coating detaching from the metallic component under thermal, mechanical and/or physical load.
A method for manufacturing ceramic-coated metallic components is known in principle from DE 10 2005 050 873 A1. The use of fibre composite layers is known from EP 1 450 006 B1.